Sarah's Mansion
by jgjr1051
Summary: This story is about Sarah when she won a haunted mansion in a contest she never entered and as it turns out Tom,Jerry and Clementine went to check out the mansion and they got kidnapped by King Boo and Bowser and now Sarah has one night to save her friends from the supernatural and will she save them in time? find out in this exciting story!
1. The 1st visit

Sarah's Mansion Chapter 1:Tom,Jerry and Clementine's Dissappearance

Sarah:Man these woods are scary.

Sarah:The Map says my mansion should be right here.

Sarah:Well that mansion didn't look like the one on the map!

Sarah:Oh well.

Sarah:Hello?

Sarah:Hmm?

Sarah:There's a door here.

Sarah:Okay locked.

Sarah:What about this one?

Sarah:Locked also.

(Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa)

Sarah:W-What was that?

Sarah:*Gulp*

Sarah:What is that?

Sarah:I-It has the key.

Sarah:Okay got the key,I think it goes to the one upstairs.

Sarah:Okay it's unlocked.

(Teeth Chattering)

Sarah:(Breathing Hard)Okay.

Sarah:(Whimpering)

Ghost:(Weird Sound)

Sarah:YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sarah:AHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

:Come on...

:Uh-Oh not good not good not good NOT GOOD!

:OUCH!

Ghost:(Weird Laugh)

Sarah:Sir,Are you okay?

:Ouch...I sure take a lot of knocks in this line of work.

Sarah:Looks like it.

:I'm getting too old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery.

Sarah:Yeah,you need to lay off a little bit.

:Anyway,nice to meet you,I'm Professor .

Sarah:Nice to see you too.

:This mansion... I swear it seems to have more ghosts every day!

:What's a young gal like you doing here anyhoo?

Ghosts:Hi.

:Uh-Oh! This looks ugly.

:All right youngster,look lively! Follow me,ASAP!

Sarah:I'M WAY AHEAD OF YOU!


	2. TrainingIntroducing The Poltergust 3000

Sarah's Mansion Chapter 2:Training/Introducing The Poltergust 3000:

Elvin Gadd:So Your name's Sarah?  
Sarah:Yeah.  
Elvin Gadd:Well met,Sarah.  
Sarah:You too and what is this place?  
Elvin Gadd:Hmm? Where's this,you ask?  
Sarah:Yeah.  
Elvin Gadd:Why,this is where I do my ghost-studying.  
Sarah:You're one of those people who John calls them Paranormal Investigators?  
Elvin:Yes. Also,This is Professor E. Gadd's Ghost research laboratory.  
Elvin:You won this mansion in a contest you didn't even enter?  
Sarah:Yeah.  
Elvin:Sounds pretty fishy to me...  
Sarah:I know...  
Elvin:So,You believe the mansion actually exists?  
Sarah:I didn't even know it exists.  
Elvin:I lived here since I was a lad of 20 or so.  
Elvin:And I'll tell you:That Mansion appeared just a few days ago! The Spirits Fooled you!  
Sarah:WHAT?!  
Elvin:I don't know if it's a dream,an illusion,or what-all,but I surely wouldn't be too happy winning a haunted house!  
Sarah:Like I am?  
Elvin:Now that I get a look at you,I just recalled...A girl with a blue and white cap with a blue "D" on it and a cat and a mouse went up to the mansion without even stopping to chat..and they never returned.  
Sarah:Huh?  
Elvin:Were they a dream,also?  
Sarah:They're My Friends!  
Elvin:What?  
Elvin:That girl and the cat and mouse were your friends?  
Sarah:Yeah!  
Elvin:Oh no! That's Horrible!  
Sarah:I know!  
Elvin:They Couldn't Stand a chance against those ghosts!  
Elvin:Hmmm...How about I teach you how to use The Poltergust 3000 and use that against the ghosts and get your friends back,Sarah!  
Sarah:Yeah!  
15 Minutes of training later...  
Elvin:Now you know how to use The Poltergust 3000.  
Elvin:Now do you want to visit the gallery?  
Sarah:Nah right now I'm just focused on getting my friends back.  
Elvin:Okay what do you want to do?  
Sarah:I'm going to the mansion.  
Elvin:Okay be careful. 


	3. The 2nd Visit

Sarah's Mansion Chapter 3:The 2nd visit

Elvin:Be careful Sarah!

Sarah:I will!

Sarah:Okay Sarah,you can do this.

Sarah:Why is it still dark in the foyer?

Sarah:Huh? Luigi?

Luigi:Oh man this place is so spooky! huh?

Luigi:Sarah?

Sarah:Yeah,are you okay Luigi?

Luigi:No,me,Mario,Peach and Daisy went to find Tom,Jerry,and Clementine but the ghosts separated us,can you find them?

Sarah:Just leave it to me!

Luigi:Thanks Sarah,you're the Best!

Sarah:No problem.

Sarah:Okay. Oh great,it's still dark in here.

Sarah:What happens if If I put out these candles?

Picture Frame:WHO put out my candles?! YOU,Little Missy?

Sarah:Huh? did that just move and speak?

Picture Frame#2:Well,dark rooms are dangerous around here...yesss...

Sarah:Yeah,they are dangerous-wait,why am I talking to a painting?

Picture Frame#3:They love the dark...and now they will get you!

Sarah:(Gulp!)

Picture Frame#4:Now you're in for it!

Sarah:Uhhhhh...

Picture Frame#5:Just like little blue and white cap and cat and mouse before you...

Sarah:My friends,GIVE THEM BACK NOW!

Picture Frame:May you wander lost in the darkness...forever! Here they are now!

Sarah:Uh-oh.

Ghost BOO!

Sarah:AHH!

Sarah:Come on,get in here... Gotcha!

Sarah:Come on,here Jabber Jabber Jabber...

Ghost:HI!

Sarah:There you are!

Sarah:Come on you're not going anywhere!...Gotcha!

Sarah:Come on Jabber,I know you're in here.

Jabber:Hi there!

Sarah:I see ya!

Sarah:Come on you poltergeist bugger...and Gotcha!

Sarah:Hey a chest oh a key. it probably goes to the door on the right.

Sarah:Yep,it does.

Sarah:Guys? you in here? Nope.

Jabber:BOOOO!

Sarah:AH!

Sarah:Come here you!

Sarah:Okay.

Pink Jabber:HEY!

Sarah:WAH!

Sarah:What kind of ghost is this?!

Sarah:Man,I don't know how I won this mansion in a contest I didn't even enter.

Sarah:Oh 2 Jabbers huh?

Sarah:Well I gotcha!

Sarah:Okay,there should be 2 more ghosts in here and-

Ghosts:BOO!

Sarah:-AHH!

Sarah:GOTCHA BOTH!

Sarah:Okay Sarah you're good,you're fine.

Sarah:What's this the wardrobe?

Sarah:Man this place is dusty.

Ghost:JUST HOW WE LIKE IT!

Sarah:AH!

Sarah:Okay,They're not in here neither.

Sarah:What's that green ghost?!

Sarah:Okay,got him and that Jabber ghost.

Jabber Ghost:I'm gonna punch you!

Sarah:AHH! WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A MIN-WHOA! OUCH!

Sarah:Got ya!

Sarah:I hope that after this,I don't have to do this again.

Sarah:What's in the closet?

Jabber:BOO!

Sarah:AH!

Sarah:GOTCHA!

Sarah:Okay-huh?

Daisy (Crying):I'm so scared,I want to go home!

Sarah:Daisy?

Sarah:Daisy,are you okay?

Daisy:Huh? Sarah?

Sarah:Yeah.

Daisy pulls Sarah into a tight hug...

Daisy(Crying):I'm so glad to see you. *sniff*

Sarah:Daisy,it's okay Luigi's downstairs in the foyer,and I'm trying to find Tom,Jerry and Clem,have you seen them?

Daisy:N-no.

Sarah:Dang!

Daisy:Thanks Sarah for cheering me up.

Sarah:That's what friends are for.

Daisy:See ya after this mess is over with.

Sarah:See ya.

To be continued...


End file.
